


Born to Defend

by Lightsoul33



Series: Tsukishima Trio [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of practice, Tsukki was ready to just curl up in bed next to Yamaguchi. The next afternoon, Tsukki woke up to the sounds of his husband's and son's voices along with the smell of...cookies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Defend

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama's son's name is Yusei. His name means Save and Help. He calls Tsukki Dad and Yamaguchi Daddy. 
> 
> As always enjoy!!!

Kei fit his key into the lock and turned, before attempting to shoulder his way into the house. However, just like every other time he tried Kei realized that he turned his keys the wrong way. Sighing he twisted the keys the correct way and finally crossed over the threshold. He swore to himself: the day that he remembered the way the damn lock went was the day that they moved out. 

Toeing off his volleyball sneakers, Kei positioned them neatly beside the two other pairs of shoes that belonged to his husband and his son. Yawning, Kei glanced at the kitchen clock that read two in the morning as he pulled the leftovers from dinner out of the fridge. On a sticky note in his son’s kindergarten handwriting read: ‘DAD’s FOOD!’ Smiley faces and what Kei assumed were dinosaurs were drawn all over the sticky note causing the corners of his lips to twitch upward in a small smile. 

After heating up the leftovers and eating his fill, Kei shut off all of the lights heading to the back of the house. Detouring from his path to the shower he slipped into his son’s room. Opening the door he found his son, Yusei, laying flat on his back like a starfish. Drool was trickling down the side of his open mouth; while he clutched his stuffed dinosaur in one arm. The famous Tsukishima pout sat on his features as he dreamed. 

Walking over to his son’s bed Kei pulled the blankets over the small boy and kissed his forehead, “Night, Yusei.” Rolling over so he faced his father, Yusei snuggled tight to his stuffed dinosaur. Kei ran his fingers through the short patch of identical blond cowlicks. His son’s night light illuminating the freckles that covered his face. 

Kei turned from the room and headed into his own room. The second he opened the door his husband stirred in the bed they shared, “Tsukki?”

Kei walked over and pressed a kiss to Tadashi’s brow just as he had done to their son, “I'm home.”

“Welcome home,” Tadashi sleepily smiled. 

“I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll come to bed.” Kei was only met with an acknowledging hum as he walked into the master bathroom. He quickly stripped out of his sweats and stepped into the shower. The steam rolled off his body as he rinsed the sweat from the day’s practice. He was a professional volleyball player; while Tadashi was a veterinarian with his own clinic. 

Stepping out of the shower Kei toweled himself off before turning to the vanity where he had left his wedding ring that morning. He had to take it off during practice because he didn't want to lose it. Plus, Kei swore that the ring made his hands off balance while he played volleyball. He recalled the first time that Tadashi had seen the ring left on the vanity. He had called Kei at practice in tears asking why he wanted to get a divorce. Luckily Kei was able to reassure Tadashi that he would love him not only for that night, but for many more to come. 

Kei slipped into bed winding his arms around his husband snuggling up to his warmth. All Tadashi wore was a pair of boxers and one of Kei’s old T-shirts; which was too big for him. Part of Tadashi’s neck and shoulders were visible and Kei leaned forward kissing the freckled skin, “Night, Yama”

Tadashi smiled into the darkness before answering, “Night, Tsukki”

***

Kei woke up early the next afternoon to the smell of—cookies? Opening a bleary eye he buried his face in his pillow as the sunlight attacked him. He sensed that he was alone in bed, but that was normal Tadashi usually was a busybody in the morning after their son started walking. Kei chuckled to himself as he pulled on his glasses. Before Yusei was born Tadashi would sleep longer than anyone Kei knew.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Kei pulled on some sweatpants and strolled to the kitchen. The sounds of voices echoed along with the sound of dishes entering the sink. Kei heard his son excitedly announce, “Daddy, guess what?”

Kei leaned against the door frame seeing Yusei standing on a stool so he could reach the counter with Tadashi standing beside him. Both wore aprons but that didn't stop flour from painting their cheeks and clothing. Tadashi plopped a slab of freshly kneaded dough in front of his son. Excitedly Yusei reached for the volleyball shaped cookie cutters as Tadashi asked fondly, “What happened?”

Yusei grabbed a cookie cutter and started pressing shapes into the dough as he continued, “We had a coloring contest at school.”

“Oh, yes. I remember you telling me that was coming up. So how did it go,” Tadashi smiled plucking a piece of dough out of his son’s hair. 

“I beat Ko Kageyama, and got first place. She was so upset she even started crying.”

“Then what did you do,” Tadashi didn't look up at his son as he took the dough shapes and placed it on the tray.  
Yusei pouted, “I tried to comfort her by giving her half of the prize then she bit me.” He held up his arm for Tadashi’s inspection. 

Tadashi leaned forward and kissed the unmarked skin that his son pointed to, “There, now it doesn't hurt, right?”

“It doesn't hurt at all, but why did she bite me?” 

Kei smiled at his son’s perplexed expression, and walked into the room, “That’s a Kageyama for you. They’re crazy. The whole lot of them.” 

“Tsukki,” Tadashi reprimanded under his breath. 

“DAD,” Yusei cheered climbing off his stool to jump into his father’s arms. 

Kei lifted his son up, “What are you doing in here?”

“Me and Daddy are making cookies for you big match tomorrow!” Kei looked around and noticed that Yusei seemed to be working on the last batch of homemade cookies. Scattered around his kitchen sat plates brimming with cookies coated in sprinkles matching Kei’s team colors. All of the cookies were in different volleyball shapes. Yusei wrapped his arms around Kei’s neck and blushed, “I accidentally messed up the first batch so we had to throw them away.”

“Really?”

Yusei nodded burying his head in his dad’s shoulder, “Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad? I woke up to the smell of your delicious cookies.”

“Really,” Yusei perked up looking his dad in the face. 

“Really, Really.”

“Do you want to try one?”

Kei glanced at Tadashi for permission, and was only greeted with a plate of cookies and a smile. Kei reached out to grab a cookie, but Yusei grabbed his wrist. “STOP! YOU HAVE TO EAT ONE OF THE COOKIES I MADE, AND NOT ONE OF DADDY’S COOKIES!”

Kei kissed his son’s cheek, “Sorry, please pick out the one you want me to eat.” Kei repositioned his hands under his son’s weight as Yusei looked through the plate of cookies. 

Tadashi lifted his eyebrow, “Yusei, don't touch all the cookies. Just pick one already.”

Yusei finally selected a cookie that was in the shape of a hand and held it up for Kei’s inspection, “Do you get it?” Kei was silent for a moment trying to decipher what the hand could mean. He sent a sidelong glance at Tadashi, but his husband only smiled down at the counter as he cleaned. Yusei finally answered, “It’s supposed to be your hand, dad, a blocker’s hand. I guess it doesn’t—”

Kei leaned forward and bit off part of the cookie before pulling his son in a close hug, “It’s probably the best cookie I have ever eaten.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Yusei, are you going to finish up this last batch of cookies or am I,” Tadashi asked. 

“I am, I am,” Kei put Yusei down so he could climb back on his stool and continue working. 

Kei walked over to his husband after he finished the rest of the cookie his son had given him. Wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s waist, Kei rest his head against his husband’s shoulder. Tadashi smiled, tilting his head to gently rest on Kei’s as the blonde whispered, “Good morning, Yama.”

“Morning, Tsukki.” 

“Daddy, I'm done,” Yusei interrupted. His cheeks red from second-hand embarrassment because of his parents cuddling right next to him. 

Both of Yusei’s parents jumped apart as their son came running up to them. Tadashi pulled away from his husband’s embrace to help load all the pieces of dough onto the tray. “Okay, now we can put it in the oven and wait till it’s time to decorate.”

Kei caught Yusei as he ran towards the living room, “Where do you think you're going?”

“To watch cartoons?”

“Go wash up first, buddy, you're covered in flour. After that then you can watch cartoons.”

Yusei angrily marched to the bathroom to go wash up. Tadashi started washing his hands in the kitchen sink as he hummed a song that Kei couldn't place. When he finished Kei handed him a hand towel, “How long have you been planning this cookie thing, Yama?”

Tadashi blushed, “Well, a few days I guess. Yusei said that he’s missed you since you have been so busy with work lately, but I told him that's only because tomorrow is a championship game. He understands, but he still misses you. So I offered that we did something fun together to cheer him up.”

Kei pulled Tadashi into his arms, “Did you miss me?”

Tadashi grabbed the fabric of Kei’s baggy T-shirt, “Of course, Tsukki.”

Kei pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s hair before tilting his chin upward to gain access to his soft lips. Kei’s fingers danced over freckled skin as he played with the hair at the back of Tadashi’s neck. His other hand still cupped his husband's face as the flesh beneath his fingers started heating up. No matter how many times Kei kissed him or whispered ‘I love you’ it still flustered Tadashi; which Kei found absolutely adorable. 

They separated from the kiss in favor of just holding each other. Kei leaned forward and whispered into Tadashi's already red ear, “I love you, Yama.” 

A squeak of, “Tsukki,” was immediately followed by Tadashi's grip tightening around Kei’s middle. 

“Sorry that I haven't been around recently.”

Nuzzling into his husband's chest Tadashi smiled, “You haven't been gone that long, and I know it's just because the big game is coming up. You better not lose or I'll be upset.”

“For you, I wouldn't dream of it.”

Kei started drawing lazy circles on Tadashi's back as they leaned against the counter in each other's arms. Suddenly the timer made them jump as Yusei ran back into the kitchen, hands in the air, “The cookies are done.”

Kei scooped up his son as Tadashi turned off the timer and opened the oven. “How do they look, Doctor,” Kei asked dramatically. 

“Tsukki, I'm not that kind of doctor,” Tadashi chuckled. 

“But still, what do you think? Will the cookies be alright,” Kei picked up Yusei, “What is your diagnosis?”

Yusei chirped from Kei’s arms, “Yeah, Daddy, what is the die-egg-nose-goose.”

Tadashi laughed as he reached into the oven with the oven mitts, “Please clear the operation table.” Kei side stepped so that he was out of Tadashi's way as he placed the cookie tray on the counter. “Looks like thanks to the help of my assistants Yusei and dad the operation was a success.”

Yusei hugged his dad then turned to hold out his arm for Tadashi to join in the hug, “Yay! I'm so very happy that the cookies are okay, and that they didn't go bad like the first ones! I love you dad and daddy!”

They both kissed one of their son’s cheeks simultaneously making his eyes widen in surprise. Tadashi nuzzled him playfully, “And we love you too.”

“These are the most special cookies me and daddy made all day,” Yusei informed Kei. 

Kei looked down at the cookie tray and noticed that in the middle of the tray sat a cookie number eleven and twelve. Glancing over at Tadashi Kei asked, “Our old jersey numbers?”

Tadashi smiled, “We had the cookie cutters for it and we had dough so why not?”

“Who was number twenty-three,” Kei pointed at the other smaller piece of dough. 

Yusei beamed hugging both his parents heads, “Me! Dad don’t you know eleven plus twelve equals twenty-three?”

Kei’s eyes widened before a faint blush covered his cheeks, “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Yusei pulled back, “Wait, dad, don't die you have a match tomorrow. Who is going to eat all of these cookies?”

Kei suddenly turned and started littering kisses all over his two freckled angels. They both started crying out in protest, but he held them close to him. Their smiles warming his heart as he continued to kiss every freckle on both their faces. Laughter filled the kitchen as they all held each other. 

Ever since he was younger he has always been awkwardly tall, and the only thing that he was ever good at was loving Tadashi and volleyball. With his long limbs he was told that he was born to defend. Kei always assumed that it meant defend his side of the net, but now holding his family in his arms. Kei found something more precious that he wanted to protect.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link for the Sequel: [Fight of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905664) (because apparently I can't control myself and I need more doting Tsukki in my life lol)!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
